Team Natsu's Interview
by sh0ckwlf
Summary: When Team Natsu gets an interview, things go crazy! From opinions abot their ships and reacting to fanfictions, Team Natsu is going to have a blast! NaLu, RoWen, JeRza, and GrUvia!
1. Lucy and Natsu

Me: Hey guys! Back with another story! This time, I'm interviewing Team Natsu! Featuring the ships of NaLu, JeRza, and GrUvia!

Lucy: Sydney-chan! Why do you have to ship me with Natsu?

Me: Hey, I mean at least it isn't Dan.

Lucy: NO NOT HIM!

Natsu: Yeah, he was creepy.

Gray: You're just jealous.

Natsu: I AM NOT!

Gray: That's what they all say, pinky.

Natsu: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S SALMON!

Gray: SALMON _IS_ A SHADE OF PINK, FLAME BRAIN! AND LIKE SAYING PINK MAKES IT ANY MORE MANLIER!

Natsu: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID PRETTY LITTLE ICE PRINCESS WHO PRANCES AROUND HIS UNMANLY CASTLE PICKING FLOWERS AND SINGING THE DORA THE EXPLORER THEME SONG!

Erza: ENOUGH! Can't a women eat her cheesecake in peace?

Me: YEAH!

Lucy: ...

Gray: ...

Erza: ...

Natsu: ...

Me: Sorry, I got a little carried away there.

Me: Anyway... Let's start with the first interview with Lucy and Natsu!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Me: Hello, Natsu and Lucy! I'm here today to interview you about something the fan community has to say! Before we start I have something to say... Natsu, don't burn down the recording studio and Lucy... don't freak out about "I don't like Natsu that way" because, honestly, we know you do.

Lucy: *quietly* i do not... *blushes madly*

Natsu: Awww, come on! Why can't I burn anything!

Me: If you don't burn anything, I'll make you some homemade ramen!

Natsu: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

Me: Ok, now lets get started! As you both know, you have a fan community that ships Lucy and Natsu, calling it NaLu when they smush your names together.

This is a scene from one of the fanfictions someone wrote...

 **(A/N: It was meeeee)**

 _Lucy's POV_

 _As Natsu slowly leaned in, I looked away._

 _'N-Natsu... I thought you didn't like me like that... don't you have Lisanna?' I said sadly._

 _I've always had feelings for him.._

 _'Luce, I've always had feelings for you since day one.. I've made it clear by always saving you... but you're so dense. Lisanna is my nakama... but you are way more than that,' Natsu clarified, clearing the gap inbetween us and locking lips with me._

 _Even though it took me by surprise, I kissed back, wholeheartedly. I felt his tongue slip across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let him in, moaning as our tongues met._

 _I loved Natsu at that moment._

 _And I still do._

How do you guys react to that?

Lucy: OH MY GOSH...NO THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING NOOOOOOOO WHYYYY SYDNEY-CHAN WHYYYY *blushes deeply and covers face with hands*

Natsu: Now what I don't understand is that what is so great about kissing? Mira told me what love and kissing and that mushy stuff is about, but seriously!

Me: It's a way of expressing love! My first kiss was with this boy, and you could practically say he licked my face like a dog... yeah... he wasn't the best kisser... (True story)

Lucy: *recovers from blushing state* Well I haven't had my first kiss yet... But I do hope that it will be with someone who cares about me deeply...

Natsu: Hey! I care for you deeply! Can't we kiss?

Lucy: W-W-W-What? N-N-No!

Natsu: Why not?

Me: Yeah, Lucy, WHYYYY NOTTTTT?

Lucy: B-B-Because i-it's not relevant!

Me: wow, nice excuse. *note sarcasm*

Me: Natsu, just kiss her already.

Natsu: *confused by what is now happening* Ok, then.

Natsu: *leans in to a blushing Lucy*

Me: CAMERA CREW! HOLD LUCY DOWN SO SHE CAN'T LUCY KICK HIM!

Camera Crew: *holds Lucy down*

Lucy: *struggles*

Me: *cackles evily watching them connect lips*

Lucy: *melts into the kiss*

Natsu: *cups Lucy's cheeks*

Me: ARE WE GETTING THIS ALL ON CAMERA?

Camera Dude/Bob: Yep. *thumbs up*

Me: Thanks, Bob.

Lucy/Natsu: *parts for air as Camera Crew let Lucy go*

Lucy: *gets dizzy and faints*

Me: I have to show this video to Mira! *squeals*

Lucy: *gains consciousness* OH NOOOO PLEASE DON'T SHOW THIS TO MIRA!

Me: Too bad!

Me: Anyway, so Lucy... How did that feel?

Lucy: *blushes* Fine. *looks away bashfully with a red face*

Natsu: THAT FELT GREAT! KISSING IS AWESOME! CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HAPPY AND RUB IT IN THAT JERK'S FACE! I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Natsu: But what is strange is that when I kissed Luce, I felt a wierd but good feeling in my chest area!

Me: That's called Love, Natsu. That's called Love.

Natsu: I want to keep doing that, though. With Lucy. And for Lucy to only do it with me. Forever.

Lucy: *blushes* ...w-well...ok...there goes my pride...

Me: LOL LUCY'S BLUSHING LEVEL IS OVER 9000!

Me: *gets Lucy Kicked by Lucy*

Me: *faints*

Natsu: ...Well that was a one-hit-KO.

Lucy: OH MY MAVIS I AM SOOOO SORRY, SYDNEY-CHAN! WENDY IS NOT WITH US SO WE CAN'T HEAL YOU! IM SOOO SORRY!

Natsu: So now that we knocked out Syd, now what?

Lucy: We run before security can capture us.

Me: *wakes up*

Me: Nope I'm fine! Stay!

Lucy: OK AND AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!

Me: It's fine...for now *glares*

Me: And that concludes our Interview!

Camera Dude/Bob: Cut!

Camera Dude/Bob: That's a wrap!

Camera Dude/Bob: Oh wait...is the red light supposed to be on when I record?

Natsu/Lucy: WHAT?! *sweatdrops*

Me: *goes super saiyan and kicks Bob in the face for being a dumbass and NOT RECORDING IT PROPERLY*

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 ** _End of Interview #1_**

 ** _HOPE YA LIKED THE AWESOMENESS OF THIS INTERVIEW! Review for another chapter!_**

 **P.S. I am sorry if it's a bit O.O.C. but if you don't like it then TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYER CUZ I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT**


	2. Natsu and Gray

Me: Hey guys! I'm back and this time, I'm interviewing Gray and Natsu!

Gray: Why do I have to be here with THIS pyro, Sydney-san?

Natsu: WHO YOU CALLING PYRO, SNOW CONE!

Me: If you guys continue to fight, then I will call up Erza...

Natsu/Gray: Please don't call HER! We'll behave!

Me: Good.

Me: So on the messed up thing called The Internet, there are...well...certain people who ship you guys together. They call this "GraTsu".

How do you feel about this?

Natsu/Gray: I AM NOT GAY! Why would ANYONE want to be with THAT IDIOT! *Gray and Natsu point at each other*

Juvia (from off in the distance): LOVE RIVALLLLL!

Natsu: JEEZ! WHY IS THE INTERNET SO MESSED UP!

Gray: WHOEVER SHIPS ME AND NATSU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH. *looks at camera*

Me: Ok, ok. Calm yo self. Next question.

Natsu/Gray: *calms down*

Me: We know that you both fight alot, but are you more friends or enemies?

Natsu: We're more enemies than friends.

Gray: Ditto. Because who in the world accually likes that ugly face?

Me: *interrupts before Natsu can explode*

And why, Natsu, with most of the boys you meet, do you always fight with?

Natsu: Well, I really like fighting so anyone who I want to fight will get crushed to the ground!

Me: ...sure...and that's why you always get crushed BY all of the S-class wizards.

Natsu: ...

Gray: HAHAHAHAHA! That's because he's super weak!

Me: DON'T MAKE ME CALL ERZA!

Gray: S-S-Sorry, S-Sydney-san! Don't c-call Erza!

Natsu: Yeah, she's scary! She's like a ten headed monster who can kill 1000 people in one flick! *shivers*

Me: Well then stopp fighting or else you will BE one of those dead 1000 people!

Natsu/Gray: Ok.

Me: This is getting boring. I'm going to end this now.

Natsu: WHAT DO YA MEAN, BORING? IS THIS BORING?

*juggles fireballs*

Gray: Yeah! Ice Make Balls! *juggles*

Me: Ehhhh, It'll get old soon. LETS MOVE ON, NOW!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Me: So now we have Gray! Gray, as you know, Juvia has a large obsession with you. How do you feel about it?

Gray: Well, It's really f*cking creepy, but I try to dismiss it...

Me: Come on, Gray! We know you love it!

Gray: *glares while blushing* I do not!

Me: Anyway... during the GMG arc, Juvia was about to get shot but you pushed her out of the way, killing you instead. Why?

Gray: Juvia never really had a chance to be happy and loved since all her life she was rejected because everywhere she went it rained.. So I wanted to give her another chance at that. Even if it meant sacrificing me because her happiness is more important.

Me: AWWWW! That is (probably) the sweetest thing I've ever heard! I SHIP IT!

Gray: *glares*

Me: So anyway, how did you meet Erza?

Gray: Well back when Erza came, it was after she left the Tower of Heaven, so she was quiet. She had an eyepatch on her eye and she didn't talk too much. I remember going up to her while she was eating and greeting her, saying something that either annoyed her, or offended her. She beat me up. Gradually, she opened up to the guild and grew to love us. When Natsu came along, we automatically started fighting, Erza always breaking up the fights like she does today.

Me: Wow, so you, Erza and Natsu go WAYYY back. How adorable! If I could only get Jellal to come with Erza...

Me: Anyway, thanks for com-GRAY! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN NAKED!

Gray: What are you talki-WHAT! AGGGHHH GODDAMMIT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! SORRY!

Me: AHHH! MY INNOCENCE! NOOOOOO MY VIRGIN EYES! WHY GRAY?!

Camera Crew: *throws a mountain of clothes on Gray*

Gray: UGGGHH IM SO SORRY *quickly changes*

Me: BOB! GET SOME DUCT TAPE AND TAPE HIS CLOTHES ON!

Camera Dude/Bob: Got it! *tapes Gray down*

Me: So now that you blinded practically everyone in the world, we should end the interv- AHHH GRAY! NOT AGAIN! HOW DID YOU EVEN-

Gray: I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!

Me: WHATEVER LETS END THIS ALREADY! Jeez, Gray! Now this show is going to have to be rated R! *covers camera with hand*

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **End of Interview #2**

 **Hope you liked it! Review!**

 **Also, Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail!**

 ** _P.S. I'm sorry if it's a bit O.O.C. But if you don't like it then SPEAK WITH YOUR LAWYER CUZ I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR BULLSH*T_**


	3. Erza and Lucy

Me: Hey guys! I'm back with Erza and Lucy this time! So now it's just the girls! *squeals*

Lucy: We are going to talk about potential love interests, aren't we...

Me: Spot on! I'll also talk about other stuff too... But ok! We can start with Erza!

Erza: Okay, Sydney-san! However, don't try anything... *glares*

Me: *sweat drops* I won't!

Erza: Anyway, where is that Camera Dude? Bob, his name was?

Me: Yeah, he got sick. THE ONE GODDAMN TIME WE NEED YOU BOB, YOU AREN'T HERE. GODDAMIT BOB, YOU USELESS PIECE OF-

Lucy: Can we get started?

Me: Sorry, got a bit carried away by that STUPID F*CKING BOB.

Me: Anyway, we can start by reacting to a fanfiction!

Lucy: Thank Mavis it's not me this time! *sighs in relief*

Erza: A fhan-f-ik-sh-on? What is that?

Me: It's a made up story that takes two people and makes them be involved together in a relationship.

Erza: A-A r-r-relations-ship?! W-W-With wh-ho?

Me: You will find out soon enough.

Me: Ok, here goes nothing:

 _A Jerza Story_

 _By: Imadeupthisstoryonmyownitsnotreal_

Lucy: Sorry for interrupting, but that is such a long name...

Erza: Isn't it called a you-zer-na-me?

Me: Yes. A username is a made up name to make the post anonymous. Continuing the story:

 _ **A Jerza Story**_

 _ **By: Imadeupthisstoryonmyownitsnotreal**_

 _ **Erza's POV**_

 _After a long and tiring day, I would finally get to meet Jellal again. I made a designated place for us to meet and converse about the whereabouts of Zeref._

 _After arriving at the place, I saw Jellal waiting for me. I secretly loved Jellal, ever since we were kids._

 _His eyes lit up and he raced towards me, embracing me in a hug._

 _"I missed you so much, Erza," he said into my hair._

 _I hugged him back, agreeing. It's been so long since I've seen him._

 _"I actually didn't call you here to converse about Zeref. His whereabouts are known. I came here to confess my love for you," Jellal confessed._

 _Taken aback by this, I stuttered saying, "O-O-Ok, I s-see. I-I have f-felt th-the same w-w-way,"_

 _I felt my face burn with embarrassment. The almighty Erza, Titania, blushing to Jellal? And to get involved with L-L-LOVE? And date, get married, have a thousand kids, die together-_

 _My thoughts were interrupted by a soft set of lips locked on my own._

 _He kissed me, and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around my waist._

 _And we stayed there, just kissing. For as long as we wanted._

 _The End._

And that is the end of the story.

Erza: K-K-KISSING? SYDNEY! *yells in embarrassment, face red as Erza tries to murder me with her Heaven's Wheel, while Lucy holds her back*

Me: *shakes in fear while hiding in nearby corner*

Lucy: Now, now, calm down, Erza! REMEMBER, its JUST a FICTIONAL STORY. With FICTIONAL ACTIONS. If you calm down, I will buy you Strawberry Cake afterwards!

Erza: *calms down*

Me: *comes out from corner*

Me: MOVING ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Since you both are beautiful women, how often do you get hit on?

Lucy: ...never... *cries internally*

Erza: I do "get hit on" by Loke alot, and also sometimes when I go out on jobs.

Me: In the occurrence when you do get hit on, what are your reactions?

Erza: Beat them up.

Me: *sweat drops*

Lucy: Politely reject. If that doesn't work, then I just Lucy Kick them in their... well... "area".

Me: Smart.

Me: Erza, is it true that you used to take baths with Natsu and Gray when you were children?

Lucy: *blushes madly while looking at Erza*

Erza: *straight face* Yes. Is that a problem?

Me/Lucy: N-No, Erza!

Erza: However it is true. We washed each others backs and one time Natsu and Gray had a splashing battle, and they splashed me. Let's just say they had to go to the infirmary naked.

Lucy: *bursts out laughing* I have to mention this to Natsu...HAHAHAHA!

Erza: *confused* Why are you laughing, Lucy?

Me: Yea, Lucy? You are probably jealous it wasn't YOU who was bathing naked with Natsu and Gray...amiright?

Lucy: Lucy...

Me/Erza: ?

Lucy: KICK! *kicks harshly*

Me: OWEEEEE! That hurts, Lucy... *bawls*

Me: We are going to end this here... I need to go to the nurse...

*limps over to camera and covers with hand*

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **End of Interview #3**

 **God dang it Bob! So useless! *sigh***

 **Hope ya liked it! Leave a review! 3**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! The glorious Hiro Mashima does! Even if I did, all of my ships would have sailed forth on episode one!_**

 ** _P.S. If you don't like mai storees, den take it up with your lawyer CUZ I DONT WANT TO HEAR NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUN!_**


	4. Happy

Meh: Hello, young grasshoppers! Today we have Happy, the mascot of Team Natsu!

Happy: Aye, Sir! The only reason I'm here is because you promised me fish, Sydney...

Me: *glares* DONT MENTION THAT ON CAMERA!

Happy: *withdraws in fear* Jeez, you are just like Lucy. This one time me and Natsu named her ScLucy because its like Scary and Lucy mixed together. Your name would be...Scydney!

Me: DO NOT MIX MY NAME WITH SCARY! *throws knifes*

Happy: *cries while flying to dodge them*

Camera Dude/Bob: CUT! Cut, cut, cut! Sydney, you CAN'T ATTACK OUR GUESTS!

Me: SHUT IT BOB, OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!

Camera Dude/Bob: *cowards in fear* W-W-Well can w-we at l-l-least s-start over?

Me: FINE. JUST FINE.

Happy: You better give me extra fish for this...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Me: Hello, guys! Back again! This time, with Happy! *eye twitches in annoyance*

Happy: *scared but has a fake smile on* A-Aye, sir!

Me: I SURELY didn't spend ALL DAY trying to RETAKE THIS INTERVIEW FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME!

*sarcastically says while smiling creepily*

Happy: Well I'm SO-RRY! You were being s-scary...

Me: Whatever. Revenge is gonna be sweet...

Happy: WHAT?!

Me: First Question! Who do you love more? Fish or Carla?

Happy: ...

Happy: Next Question!

Me: Wow, can't even answer that? Ok, next question! What do you think of Lucy?

Happy: She's mean, kinda looks like a fish..,

Lucy: *busts in through studio door* DO NOT COMPARE ME TO A FISH!

Happy: NOOO! NOW THERE IS BOTH SCYDNEY AND SCLUCY AFTER ME! *cries*

Me/Lucy: WHAT DID YOU CALL US? *murderous aura*

Happy: *bawls*

Camera Dude/Bob: Woah woah, Calm down!

Me/Lucy: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?

Camera Dude/Bob: No! *cries in corner in fear*

Gray: *busts through door* WOAH WOAH WOAH CALM THE F*CK DOWN GUYS!

Everyone in the room: *shealds eyes* GRAY WHY ARE YOU NAKED!

Gray: What? I SWEAR I HAD CLOTHES ON BEFORE I CAN IN HERE!

Me: GODDAMMIT GRAY, WE WERE ABOUT TO CLEAR EVERYTHING UP AND BE LOWERED DOWN FROM RATED R! YOU KNOW WHAT? BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS, I AM GOING TO CALL IT QUITS. *covers camera with hands*

 **•** **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 **End of Interview #4**

 **I hope Gray didn't scar you for life!**

 **Review!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! The glorious Hiro Mashima does! Even if I did, all of my ships would have sailed forth on episode one!**_

 _ **P.S. If you don't like mai storees, den take it up with your lawyer CUZ I DONT WANT TO HEAR NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUN**_ _!_


	5. Everyone (End of Story)

Me: HELLO FELLOW PEOPLES! Today we have EVERYBODY, as a Finale! This time, I will be giving spoilers away to the members of Team Natsu and see how they react! P.S. Most of the spoilers are from the manga, so if you haven't read it, don't read this!

Natsu: YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP! HEY SYDNEY, DO I BECOME THE MASTER OF THE GUILD?

Me/Gray/Erza/Lucy/Happy: No.

Natsu: Awww...

Wendy: Do I become more powerful?

Me: Yeah! You become one of the Slayer Sisters!

Natsu: How bout me?

Me: ...well let's just say you took down a freaking monsterous giagantic god/giant in one shot, and it was easy.

Natsu: AWWW YEAH!

Gray: But I am probably still more powerful that that Flame Brain over there...

Natsu: YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT, ICE PRINCESS!

Erza: STOP IT! *punches Gray and Natsu*

Happy: *shakes in fear* Erza is so scary...

Lucy: So, what happens with me it the future?

Me: You become a model and a writer of Sorcerer Weekly! Also, your hair is super long and you get a power boost up!

Lucy: A WRITER AND MODEL IN SORCERER WEEKLY? YAY! *daydreams about future while sparkles surround her face*

Happy: Lushi looks wierd... Anyway, IN THE FUTURE, DO I GET FISH?

Me: Ummm...yes...? Is that even a question...?

Happy: YAY! *daydreams next to Lucy about eating fish, piles and piles of fish*

 _ **(A/N: I mean seriously! Where does he get all of his fish! No wonder there is a shortage of fish in the ocean...)**_

Carla: Well I already know what happens due to my phychic powers...

Me: Then why are you even here?

Carla: I had to take care of the child...

Wendy: Thank you Carla!

Erza: Anyway, what happens to Fairy Tail in the future? Any casualties or a different master? Does anyone join?

Me: No casualties or different masters, nor does anyone join. But for what happens in general to Fairy Tail is not amazing. You'll have to find out for yourself.

Natsu: Well what's that supposed to mean?

Gray: You wouldn't know, knucklehead!

Natsu/Gray: *starts a glarefest*

Erza: Stop it, you two! You are more annoying than when I get disrupted while eating my AWARD WINNING AMAZING DELICOUS MARVELOUS-

Lucy: Lemme guess, CAKE?

Me: But what kind of cake!

Happy: Is it Fish Cake?

Natsu: Or Fire Cake?

Gray: Probably Ice Cake.

Wendy: Or maybe a creamy Vanilla Cake!

Lucy: It has to be a chocolate cake with a dark chocolate icing and milk chocolate fondant with yummy chocolate-

Carla: WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING ABOUT CAKE?

Me: I dunno.

Lucy/Erza: Now I want cake.

Me: Bob?

Camera Guy/Bob: Yeah?

Me: GET THE GIRLS CAKE!

Camera Guy/Bob: That's not my job.

Me: IT IS NOW.

Camera Guy/Bob: You treat me like a bag of sh*t.

Me: Cuz you ARE a bag of sh*t.

Camera Guy/Bob: You know what? I quit. *flips the bird while slowly walking out backwards*

Me: Didn't need him anyway... Happy, can you record?

Happy: Aye Sir! *flies to camera*

Lucy: I don't think that's a good ide-

Camera: *falls* *cracks in two*

Happy: Oops.

Me: Happy.

What.

Did.

You.

Do.

To.

My.

Eight.

Million.

Jewel.

Camera.

Happy: *sweats nervously* I...uh...N-Nothing!

Me: Get ready to die

Narrator: And that was the day when Happy realized that he f*cked up.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _ **End of Last Interview**_

 _ **Hope ya liked it! This was only a short minor story, so I kept it short.**_

 _ **Byes! 3**_


	6. Wendy, Carla and Happy(Sort of Epilogue)

Me: HEY GUYS! AFTER TRYING TWO TIMES TO POST THE "WENDY AND CARLA" CHAPTER, it f*cked up on me and added random stuff. I am now attempting to rewrite it totally. If this doesn't work, then WHAT WILL, AMIRIGHT?

Wendy: Sydney-san, I am so sorry! *bows*

Carla: It's not your fault, child!

Me: I had to get a new camera to record this, but this time Happy is recording it... I am still a bit warry of him... *glares at Happy*

Happy: I won't drop it this time, don't worry!

Me: That makes me worry even more... Anyway, where is Natsu anyway? You're always with him...

Happy: He's with Lucy... He _totally_ liiiiiiiiiiiikes her!

Carla: Wasn't that clarified in chapter 1?

Wendy: Yeah! I think it's adorable that Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii like each other! *smiles*

Me: *mutters* if only it would happen in the manga or anime...

Wendy: What was that?

Me: Um, oh nothing! *laughs nervously*

Carla: Where is that cameraman that you fired? Bob, was his name?

Me: Yeah, he quit, and like I even CARE where he is... He said that I treated him like sh*t... Jeez... I even gave him a half eaten pack of Cheez-Its one time... And he didn't even say "Arigato"... (Thank you)

Carla: *scoffs* How rude!

Wendy: Well I hope Bob-kun the best!

Me: ...and I hope him the worst...

*the TV flashes on*

 **News Reporter** **:** ** _BREAKING NEWS! A random but ironically-timed chair was thrown out the window of a skyscraper in southern Veronica [the country above Fiore] and hit a man who was strolling by. A passerby witnessed the predicament and called the ambulance immediately. The wound was a tiny papercut on his finger. The man, whose name is Bob Iliketoeatdatbooty, was rushed to the hospital and performed a serious operation that took a total of five hours. The doctors had to tie him down, and resumed to carefully clean the cut and place a Band-Aid on his right ring finger. Lesson learned, kids. Stay away from flying chairs in southern Veronica._**

Me: YES! Bob, THAT WAS PAYBACK! WOOOOO! THAT'S RIGHT, CARMA'S A B*TCH!

Carla: DO NOT USE SUCH WORDS IN FRONT OF WENDY!

Happy: Wow, in Veronica? I heard that Veronica has the best deep fried fish...

Wendy: That poor guy is hurt and the only thing Happy can think of is fish! *giggles*

Me: REVENGE IS SWEET! *grins evilly*

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Me: Now that everything has calmed down, I'd like for Wendy, Carla and Happy to react to a Carla X Happy Fanfiction.

Happy: YAY! Me and _CARLA_!

Carla: NO! WHY _ME_ AND HAPPY?

Wendy: Awwww! _Carla_ and _Happy_!

Me: Let's get this started:

 _Say Yes To The Fish_

 _By: Lolicantthinkofanyusernames_

 _It was a normal day in the guild. Carla was giving a lecture to Wendy about being polite when Happy flew in, carrying a fish in, one decorated neatly with rice balls, lettuce, and other rare vegetables resting on a beautiful rare china plate. He flew to Carla, who turned her head in admiration at the fish._

 _"Carla, I got you a fish! Yesterday we_

 _went on a job to get all of these rare things to make this! Please except my gift!" Happy offered._

 _Carla was flattered. Happy had spent a whole day gathering It for_ _her_ _? The only reason she rejected his "gifts" of fish was because she new that he would enjoy them later._

 _"M-Male cat... Thankyousomuchiwilltakeit," Carla said very fast, blurring the words together._

 _"What was that?" Happy asked. Did Carla..._ _thank_ _him?_

 _"Nothing." Carla blushed, quickly taking the fish and slowly eating it._

 _"Wow, this is really good!" Carla exclaimed and ate it faster._

 _Happy fainted. It was all too much. CARLA WAS THANKING HIM, AND ACCEPTING HIS GIFTS!_

 _"M-Male cat! Are you OK?" Carla panicked._

 _Wendy, who had been watching the exchange from afar, chuckled. Carla was finally warming up to him..._

The end!

Wendy: Awww that was so sweet! *squeals*

Me: I know! *squeals*

Happy: I wish that that really would happen! *faints*

Carla: *red face* STOP YOUR CHILDISH SQUEALING! It's not like it actually happened!

Me: You're just mad that it didn't!

Carla: Am not!

Wendy: I'll make sure to tell Happy once he wakes up!

Carla: Don't you dare!

Me: If you don't like Happy like that, then why did you cry when you thought he died while Jackal exploded with him in range? Hmm?

Carla: W-What are you talking about? T-That never happened! *blushes*

Me: Then why are you blushing? WE HAVE VIDEO PROOF!

Carla: Then I'll destroy the proof!

Me: OH NO NO NO WAIT-

Carla: *smashes camera in two*

Wendy: Carla!

Me: NOOO! I USED THE REST OF MY MONEY ON THAT! I'm totally broke!

Carla: You shouldn't have threatened me, then.

Me: That was hardly a threat!

Me: *sigh* I guess I can't make any more interviews...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

End of Interview totally

Hope ya liked it! Review!

Byes! ~3


End file.
